the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Boombox
"The Boombox" is the thirty-fourth episode of Season 2 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the seventieth episode overall. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin try to understand Juke's urgent beatbox message. Plot Gumball and Darwin are at the school playground, making fun of everyone, when Juke rushes to them. He tries to communicate, but they can't decipher his beatboxing. Gumball states he is not interested in helping Juke, but Darwin insists on doing so. They head for the library in order to translate Juke's beatbox. While researching, Gumball continues to be insensitive toward Juke, and Darwin calls him out for that. They attempt to use an online translator several times, and when the results come back as "The reign of the ape is no more," Gumball and Darwin take it to be the announcement of Miss Simian's retirement. They wildly run around the school and the world, celebrating her retirement. The other students—and faculty members—join their celebration, only to discover Miss Simian has no plans for retirement. Gumball is fed up with Juke's continued attempts to communicate, when Alan comes to them. He knows a little beatbox, but is unable to successfully decipher his message. However, he believes he is repeating "Grobblefest." Gumball and Darwin return to the library to find out more about Grobblefest, supposedly a coming of age ritual for inhabitants of Boomboxembourg, Juke's home country. Once again, Gumball expresses his indifference, and Darwin calls him out again. After they communicate their feelings using a series of viral videos, Gumball finally gives in and avows to help Juke. Gumball and Darwin then initiate Juke into Grobblefest, but Juke seems to be confused and unwilling as they force him through a series of strange rituals. Eventually they all end up at the Wattersons' backyard for the final stage of Grobblefest, called "Grobblefight" (somewhat similar to the Hunger Games Arrangement with people standing in a circle with weapons in the middle which are a pair of shoes, a bag of oranges and a garbage can lid instead of the real weapons). Gumball and Darwin get into a huge argument about helping people for the sake of feeling superior. Darwin flings oranges at Gumball, who deflects them with the garbage can lid. One of the oranges hits Juke in the back of his head, turning his switch from "Music" to "Voice," which effectively enables him to speak English. Juke thanks the boys, and explains that he has been trying to ask people to turn his switch for two years and that he apparently doesn't know what Grobblefest is. Unfortunately, Gumball and Darwin fail to hear him, and as they make up with each other, Gumball accidentally runs his hand down Juke's switch, reverting his speech to beatbox. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Juke Minor characters *Alan *Principal Brown *Miss Simian *Mr. Small *Carrie *Leslie *Sarah *Colin and Felix *Tobias *Carmen *Penny *Masami *Banana Joe *Bobert *Richard *Blue Elephant *Shooting Star *Donald *Newspaper Employee *Joan *Quattro *Pink Squirrel *Ocho Trivia *This is Juke's first major role in an episode. *This is the first episode where Juke actually speaks, instead of making beatboxing sounds. *This is the first time we see Miss Simian and Principal Brown kiss on-screen. *The person from the "crying....FOREVER!!!" video on Elmore Stream-It is Mic Graves. **The uploader's name "Johnnyboulgour" is the name of the Tumblr account by character designer William Laborie. Continuity *This episode is the second time Leslie is seen naked. The first time was in "The Flower." Cultural References *The "crying... FOREVER!!!" video is similar to a popular .gif of a man crying. *The "Little Timmy fell down a well" joke is a reference to the 1954 TV show Lassie. It was used before in "The Sock." *Gumball's "You found the treasure, and now we can save the town from the evil contractors" line might be a reference to The Goonies. *When Gumball tries to sing the squirrel a lullaby, the last part sounds like "Zelda's Lullaby" from the Legend of Zelda video game series. Goofs/Errors *When Gumball yells "GROBBLEFIGHT!," the stones in the backyard disappear. *When Darwin jumps to the other side of the yard during the Grobblefight, the spot on his shoe disappears. *When the students run outside the school, Ocho disappears. **During this same scene, all of the students have moved to the right side of the steps. *When Gumball and Darwin run through the school swimming pool, the diving board is not present. It appears during the second pool scene. fr:L'incompris}} Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes